1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic equipment, and in particular to collapsible electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are wildly used in many kinds of electronic equipments, and thus notebooks with dual screens have been developed, recently. In the notebook, a keyboard is replaced by a touch screen. A user may control the notebook via the touch screen. Further, the notebook may be used as a tablet personal computer when the cover of the notebook is opened at 180 degrees relative to the base of the notebook.
A pivot assembly of a conventional notebook with a single screen has a retaining structure. Thus, when the notebook is opened, the cover of the notebook can be tiltably kept in a predetermined position by the retaining structure. However, the cover cannot be opened at 180 degrees relative to the base of the notebook by the pivot assembly.
When the pivot assembly is applied to a notebook with dual screens, the cover of the notebook may be opened at 180 degrees relative to the base by removing the retaining structure. However, when the notebook is opened at 180 degrees, the gap between the cover and the base is wide because of the structure of the pivot assembly.
Further, the display surfaces of the cover and the base are not located on the same plane, and thus display between the screens of the cover and the base are imperfect. In addition, since the retaining structure of the pivot assembly is removed, the cover cannot be kept in a predetermined position when the cover is inclined relative to the base. Thus, the use of the notebook with dual screens is not convenient.